1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual clip connector and more particularly to an integrally formed dual clip connector for use in interconnecting distinct electrical devices and coupling the interconnected devices to an external circuit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In providing electrical coupling for electrical circuits, it is often necessary to interconnect first and second electrical devices and to couple the interconnected devices to an external circuit. Heretofore, prior art arrangements generally have provided this type of electrical coupling by utilizing an integrally formed connector structure which includes first and second distinct and independent connector coupling members for electrically engaging and retaining the electrical devices therein and a common conductive member coupled to the connector coupling members. With this arrangement, the electrical devices inserted into each of the connector coupling members are interconnected through the common conductive member and the interconnected devices may further be connected to an external circuit through the common conductive member. Connector structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,634 which issued to J. Pritulsky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,311 which issued to L. L. Deer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,942 which issued to H. H. French.
The above-noted prior art connector structures are quite expensive because they are formed of the three distinct and independent structural members, i.e., the two connector coupling members and the common member.
Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to provide a new and improved connector of structure that will provide the electrical coupling noted above in an expeditious manner.